


Les Ténèbres

by troiing



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troiing/pseuds/troiing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cee requested: Helen Magnus/Adam Worth - "If you can dream, and not let dreams be your master."  AU for Chimera.  T for dark material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Ténèbres

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually one of my earliest drabbles/fics, done on request on my Tumblr. No real editing since then... again, I'll repeat that it's dark, but nothing particularly graphic or anything. The title is merely a French word for "darkness." We tend to use it a lot here where I'm working in French West Africa right now, to refer not to mere absence of light, but to supernatural darkness. It seemed fitting for such a nightmare.

Will.

Nikola.

Henry.

Even John.

Old friend, James, oh James, Darling, Kate, Declan, Nigel, Ashley, _Father._

There’s a feeling inside of her akin to nothing less than strangulation - than having an arm locked tight around her neck. But she can escape from such physical attempts on her life; trapped in her own mind, she’s helpless. Helen has never been an avid dreamer, nor one who can consciously control the paths her subconscious mind takes; fantasies do not allow her to soar, and she cannot turn the occasional nightmare to better ends.

In her own dreams, she is at the behest of her mind. In his, she has no power at all.

When she can bear her torment in silence no more, she begins to scream for them, the living and the dead, anyone who might help her, and falls into choked silence again only when Will and Henry lie brutally murdered in front of her. Her eyes squeeze shut under the weight of his self-satisfied smirk.

Adam Worth is her master until she’s no longer sane enough to have one. And then she is gone.


End file.
